Harri Phillecki, P.I. series
Harri Phillecki, P.I. series by Keri Arthur. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Fantasy-Mystery Series Description or Overview Books in Series Harri Phillecki, P.I. series: # Who Needs Enemies (2013) ~ eBook # Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides Other Series by Keri Arthur * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Dark Angels series * Souls of Fire Series * Spook Squad series * Damask Circle series * Nikki and Michael series * Myth and Magic series * Ripple Creek Werewolf series World Building Setting Australia Supernatural Elements ✥ Paranormal PI, Elves, sirens, ogres, dragons, trolls, witches, dwarves, gargoyles, dark fae, gnomes, . . . Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * World Protagonist ✥ The main character Harriet Phillecky is a rare part elf, part siren and wanted by neither race, but she doesn’t care. A successful news photographer turned paranormal investigator, she now has a ‘family’ of friends that include fun loving and loyal ogres who constantly raid her refrigerator and take over her TV, a dragon who drinks too much, and her business partner in investigations–a former cop named Ceri. ~ Kings River Life Magazine She's pretty much an outcast to each species and the only one who really cares about her is her uncle on her father's side—he's the only elven relative that she has contact with. Her father is a real winner as well, as she was an illegitimate child and he doesn't want anything to do with her, yet their paths certainly cross enough. ~ a GREAT read She isn't like her siren mother though she understands and accepts her lifestyle. Nor is she acknowledged by her elf father whose relationship with a siren is a matter of great embarrassment to him. Characters To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Keri Arthur * Website: Official Website of Paranormal and Urban Fantasy Author Keri Arthur * Genres: Urban Fantasy The Unofficial Bio: I’m a born and bred Melbourne (Australia) gal, and grew up sharing my life with dragons, elves, vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters and the occasional talking horse. Which worried my family to no end. Of course, now that I’m actually make a living sharing my life with the above mentioned creatures, they no longer contemplate calling the men with the little white coat. When not at my keyboard, I can be found at the gym, sitting front of the TV, or taking my two dogs for a walk. The Official Bio: Keri Arthur, author of the New York Times bestselling Riley Jenson Guardian series, has now written more than twenty-eight novels. She’s received several nominations in the Best Contemporary Paranormal category of the Romantic Times Reviewers Choice Awards and has won RT’s Career Achievement Award for urban fantasy. She lives with her daughter in Melbourne, Australia. ~ ‎keri arthur / about Cover Artist Artist: not Listed Awards Publishing Information * Publisher: IGLA, Kindle Edition * Author Page: # Who Needs Enemies: Kindle Ed, 314 pages, Pub: Aug 28, 2013, IGLA—ASIN: B00EV61XP0 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ ‘’’BOOK ONE BLURB—Who Needs Enemies (2013)‘’’: Harriet Phillecky is a rare part elf, part siren and wanted by neither race. Not that she really cares. A successful news photographer turned paranormal investigator, she now has a 'family' of friends that includes ogres who constantly raid her refrigerator and take over her TV, and a dragon who drinks far too much for his own good. But when the only elvan relative she has any contact with asks her to investigate the disappearance of a siren, she finds herself unable to refuse. All too quickly the disappearance becomes murder, relatives come out of the woodwork, and a man she'd much rather forget steps back into her life. Harri wants nothing more than to run - especially when the evidence beats a path to the doors of those who'd long ago abandoned her. But when the life she's created for herself comes under threat, Harri has little choice but to hunt down a killer - before everything she holds dear is destroyed. ~ Fantastic Fiction ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—: First Sentences # Who Needs Enemies (2013) — The sense of trouble slipped across my skin like a teasing caress, making the hairs on my arms stand on end and my heart race. Quotes Goodreads | Keri Arthur Quotes (Author of Full Moon Rising) Trivia *Lists That Contain Who Needs Enemies (Harri Phillecki, PI, #1) by Keri Arthur Notes NOTE: This series is self-published, at least the first book. NOTE: It's unclear as of now if Keri will write more in this world. Goodreads shows this as Harri Phillecki book 1, so maybe there will be more. Or maybe not. It's hard to tell at this point as Keri is still a published author and has her contracted books that must be met first. ~ a GREAT read See Also * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Dark Angels series * Souls of Fire Series * Spook Squad series * Damask Circle series * Nikki and Michael series * Keri Arthur * ~ * List of Sidekicks * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Harri Phellecky, PI Series | Keri Arthur ~ Author *Harri Phillecki, PI series by Keri Arthur ~ Goodreads *Keri Arthur ~ FF *Keri Arthur - Summary Bibliography ISFdb *Harri Phillecky, PI Series ~ Shelfari *Who Needs Enemies by Keri Arthur ~ LibrayThing Excerpts and Freebies: *Who Needs Enemies (Harri Phillecki PI #1) by Keri Arthur - Free vampire books online World, Characters, etc: *Harri Phillecky, PI Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Who Needs Enemies by Keri Arthur: Review/Interview/Giveaway | Kings River Life Magazine *a GREAT read: Review--Who Needs Enemies by Keri Arthur *Inside of a Dog: Book Review: Who Needs Enemies *Review: Who Needs Enemies by Keri Arthur *Reviews: Who Needs Enemies by Keri Arthur | 2 reviews – LibraryThing Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Who Needs Enemies by Keri Arthur: Review & Interview | Kings River Life Magazine Artist: *Juliana Kolesova - Summary Bibliography Author, Misc: *Official Website of Paranormal and Urban Fantasy Author Keri Arthur *Keri Arthur - Wikipedia *Keri Arthur (Author of Full Moon Rising) Community and Fan Sites: *Riley Jenson Books - forum *Keri Arthur - forum *Keri Arthur's official fan page - facebook *Keri Arthur (kezarthur) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Who Needs Enemies by Keri Arthur.jpg|1. Who Needs Enemies (2013—Harri Phillecky, P.I. series) by Keri Arthur|link=http://www.keriarthur.com/who-needs-enemies/ Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Elves Category:Dragons Category:Magic Users Category:Gargoyles Category:Faeries Category:Sirens Category:Dwarves Category:Elves as Main Supe Category:Ogres, Orcs, Trolls, Giants Category:Witches Category:Pixies, Brownies, Sprites, Gnomes, Nixies Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Set in Australia Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Indies and Self-Published UF works